Espagueti no miko
by Nayal
Summary: La historia de Himeko, la Sacerdotisa de la Albóndiga, y Chikane, la Sacerdotisa del Tallarín.


Nota de la autora: Cualquier parecido con algunos personajes es totalmente intencionado, aunque en realidad no me pertenezcan. Siento mucho las inconsistencias con cierto anime, pero es que no tengo la voluntad de verlo de nuevo. Así que os aguantáis con la memoria que tengo de él. También pido perdón a los creyentes en alguna religión. Esto es solo un cuento para resaltar la diferencia entre religión y ciencia, las cuales se ocupan de dos cosas distintas. La demostración de Dios sólo viene a través de la fe, y no de razonamientos lógicos. Cada cual es libre de profesar la fe que quiera, siempre que no coarte la libertad de los demás.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con:

Espagueti no miko

Cada cierto tiempo, se anuncia el fin del mundo y el Juicio Final. Las iglesias evangelizadoras no cesan en su lucha para que ese día tu alma esté limpia como una patena. Sobre todo, arremeten contra los mezquinos ateos, que se basan en el método científico para neutralizarlos. Esta es la historia de dos sacerdotisas, las cuales han de salvar al mundo del ... chan, chan... ¡Diseño Inteligente! (Orochi en la historia que nos concierne).

Era un día como otro cualquiera, en el que una de nuestras protagonistas se levantaba tarde, como siempre. Su amiga Makoto le hizo una foto con las bragas al aire y con un hilillo todavía de baba que se le había escapado cuando dormía. Cuando fueron al colegio, en uno de los escalones, se tropezó, porque esta chica, Himeko, era muy torpe y aún no se había terminado de despertar. De pronto, una chica con suave y largo pelo azul al viento se apresuró para recogerla.

- ¿Estás bien, Himeko? – Dijo la guapa chica de ojos grandes.

- Etto... sí, chachi. – Contestó toda atolondrada la chica de pelo castaño claro.

Chikane, después de asegurarse de que la torpe de su amiga estaba bien, se apresuró con paso decidido hacia la escuela. Mientras hacía esto, varias chicas se desmayaron a su paso, hecho el cual no le quitó el sueño a la altiva Chikane Himemiya.

Todas las chicas se preguntaban por qué la atención tan solícita hacia la tonta de Himeko. Lo que no sabían es que ambas se conocían ya de antes.

Se conocieron una clara tarde de verano. Himeko iba a comer sola, porque su amiga Makoto estaba entrenando. Se dispuso a comerse unas albóndigas (comía albóndigas todos los días, porque no le gustaba nada más que eso) en las escaleras del colegio, cuando un perro le cogió una de las albóndigas. Himeko era muy celosa de sus albóndigas, así que siguió al perro. Vio que éste se había metido en un matorral. Ni corta ni perezosa lo siguió, y apareció en un claro donde había una chica de largo pelo azul que estaba chupando un tallarín. Al verla, ésta se apresuró a chupar el tallarín, haciendo un sonido muy fuerte. Chikane podría ser perfecta, pero hacía ruido al sorber los tallarines.

- Que aproveche. – Le dijo la chica de grandes ojos marrones.

Y ese fue el principio de una amistad clandestina. A Chikane le gustaba la chica despistada y torpe, porque era una persona muy fácil de convencer, pero le daba apuro que en el colegio la vieran con semejante torpona. Al fin y al cabo, era la estrella del colegio y sacaba unas notazas, además de tener infinidad de aficiones, en las cuales era siempre la mejor. Himeko, sin embargo, era más bien tirando a tonta, y sólo destacaba por no destacar en nada.

Era curioso que hubieran nacido el mismo día. Pero lo que no sabían es que no era casualidad. Era el Destino. El Destino es un dios menor que, principalmente, juega a los dados. Razón por la cual siempre parece causalidad lo que en verdad está totalmente planificado. Bueno, eso es lo que algunos piensan. Otros piensan que en realidad el Destino no existe, sino que lo vamos construyendo nosotros mismos. Como sea, este fanfic no va sobre dioses menores, sino sobre los de Verdad. En realidad el Destino es lo que al Monstruo de Espagueti Volador se le antoja. Pero vayamos despacio en nuestra narración.

Corría el año 2012, en concreto, el 21 de diciembre, día del cumpleaños de nuestras protagonistas. Como era viernes, era el día en que les daban las vacaciones, puesto que asistían a un colegio católico.

Himeko había quedado primero con Souma, el chico más perseguido por toda la escuela, al cual le gustaba Himeko por ser más simple que el salpicadero de un Panda*. Luego había quedado con su queridísima amiga Chikane-chan. Pero resulta que ese fatídico día era el Fin del Mundo. Y encima, el primer Orochi era su querido Souma. La tarde empezó bien, pero comenzó a caer una lluvia copiosa. Se refugiaron en un portal.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Souma emitió un sonido desgarrador.

- ¿Qué pasa, Souma? ¿Otra vez estreñido? – Himeko se preocupaba por la salud de su amigo.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Volvió de decir Souma.

- Lo tuyo ya es preocupante. Deberías ir al médico, Oogami-kun.

De pronto, un barco enorme emergió detrás de Souma. De él empezaron a salir animales de todas clases, los cuales empezaron a provocar el caos por las calles. Chikane se alarmó, y corrió a ver si encontraba a su "amiga".

Souma parecía estar poseído por algo.

- ¡Lloverá y lloverá y sólo se salvarán los animales y las personas que se monten en mi barco! – Dijo Souma con voz atronadora.

- Chachi. Siempre he querido irme de crucero. – Dijo Himeko a Souma.

Pero una voz que provenía del barco (que era un transformer, y tenía patas y manos) dijo muy profundamente:

- Himeko no podrá subir, porque no cree en el Orochi (Diseño Inteligente aquí).

- Himeko, ¿es eso verdad? – Dijo Souma todo preocupado.

- Sí. Es que no lo entiendo muy bien. – Contestó la chica con cara de atontada.

En esas, el Orochi-Arca de Noé-Transformer se dispuso a atacar a Himeko. Esta se desmayó por el susto, mientras Souma combatía su estreñimiento, el cual sufría muy poco en silencio, e intentó luchar contra su propia naturaleza que era la de ser creyente.

- ¡Himeko debe ser destruida! – Decía el barco.

Una luz iluminó la escena, y en Souma se hizo la luz, después de ser tocado por el Divino Apéndice Tallaniresco.

- ¡No! ¡Dios no sería capaz de imaginar que un ser como Himeko fuera tan estúpido, porque Dios debería ser perfecto! ¡Himeko debe ser el producto de la evolución de un pequeño lugar donde se casan entre hermanos! ¡Esa es prueba suficiente de la Teoría de la Evolución! ¡Podría ser el eslabón perdido!

En ese instante llegaba Chikane a la escena. Mientras Souma controlaba su Orochi convirtiendo el Arca de Noé en el Beagle**, Chikane-chan se aproximó a Himeko, la cual estaba inconsciente (más de lo normal, vamos, con los ojos cerrados, porque Himeko tiene dos posiciones, con ojos abiertos y con ojos cerrados, donde se supone que duerme y descansa, de lo que sea que tenga que descansar).

- ¡No he podido salvarte! ¡Himeko! ¡Despierta! – Himeko seguía sin abrir los ojos. – Bueno, parece que respira, así que estará viva. – Razonó Chikane.- En fin, te voy a besar, porque despierta me preguntarías por qué y sería una conversación muyyyyyyy larga. Eres tan cortita...

Con lo cual, Chikane besó a Himeko clandestinamente. Souma, por su parte, se iba acostumbrando a eso de pensar lógicamente y sin fe.

Los días pasaron, y Chikane sabía que Himeko estaba en peligro. Era la prueba fehaciente de la evolución, y el Juicio Final se cerniría sobre ella y no habría salvación para la pobre chica. Una extraña mancha en forma de albóndiga se le apareció en el pecho, a la vez que una mancha en forma de tallarín se había formado en la espalda de Chikane.

Ambas chicas fueron llamadas por Kazuki, un chef muy experimentado, el cual debía prepararlas para la gran batalla contra el Orochi.

- Debéis preparar un plato de espaguetis con albóndigas entre las dos, vestidas de piratas. Aquí tenéis los trajes. Tú, Sacerdotisa de la Albóndiga – le dijo a Himeko- debes aprender a hacer unas albóndigas perfectas para los tallarines que ha de preparar la Sacerdotisa de los Tallarines, aquí nuestra amiga Himemiya. – Dijo señalando a Chikane. –Ambas deberéis saber preparar el plato a la perfección. Además, deberéis rezar a su Tallarinesca Divinidad.

Himeko intentaba hacer sus albóndigas pero, dado que siempre las compraba en el súper y luego las calentaba en el microondas, ella no sabía cómo se hacía.

- Esto no tiene forma redonda. Las albóndigas son redondas. ¿Qué hago ahora, Chikane-chan?

- Pues haz bolitas con las manos... – decía Chikane mientras cocinaba los tallarines al dente.

Chikane tenía mucha paciencia. Mientras, rezaban al Monstruo de Espagueti Volador.

"Tuyo es el huevo,

Tuyo el perejil,

Loado seas por siempre,

Divino Tallarín.

Ramen."

Aclamaron ambas sacerdotisas. El plato estaba listo, pero ningún fenómeno paranormal aparecía. Se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que pasar, porque el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador no va por ahí haciendo milagros. Bueno, los hace, pero parece que no lo son.

Kazuki probó el plato, que le pareció asqueroso.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo habéis hecho bien! ¡La salsa tiene demasiadas sal y pimienta! ¿Quién ha hecho la salsa? – Dijo todo malhumorado.

- He sido yo. – Dijo Himeko levantando la mano.

- Así no vamos a vencer al Orochi. – Dijo Kazuki apesadumbrado.

Ninguna de las dos entendía por qué el Orochi sería vencido por un plato de espaguetis, pero no le daban importancia a ese hecho. Los días pasaron, y la salsa de los espaguetis estaba siempre sospechosamente salada y picante.

Chikane fue a dar un paseo para reflexionar sobre la situación. Por ahora, Himeko se había ido a vivir con ella, porque su dormitorio lo había invadido una plaga de termitas, las cuales habían salido del Arca de Noé (ahora Beagle) y se habían puesto a procrear para multiplicarse, como decían las Sagradas Escrituras. A Chikane esto le venía bien, porque veía a Himeko todos los días, y la espiaba mientras se duchaba, mientras se vestía, mientras dormía. Por supuesto, Himeko no se daba cuenta de nada.

El caso es que Chikane-chan estaba de paseo, cuando apareció otro Orochi. Tenía el aspecto de una monja, y la encerró en una iglesia.

- Tus pensamientos no son puros... vas a ir al infierno... y nunca estarás con Himeko, la cual siempre estará en el limbo... – le decía la monja.

Chikane vio que esto era perfectamente plausible, así que decidió convertirse ella misma en Orochi. Se dirigió hacia su casa, donde sabía que encontraría a Himeto preparando albóndigas para practicar. Ella también se dirigió a la cocina, y empezó a hacer huesos de santo***. Ni qué decir tiene, le salieron a la perfección. Entonces, cogió a Himeko y empezó a hacerle tragar todos los dulces. Himeko se atragantaba, y el sabor dulzón como a mazapán le empachaba. Pero Chikane no tenía piedad, y la atiborró hasta que se quedó sin dulces. Himeko se quedó en estado comatoso, y ya no distinguía la realidad de la fanficción. En ese momento vino Oogami-kun, el cual vio a las sacerdotisas vestidas de pirata y a Himeko toda comatosa.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? – Souma se rebeló y fue a por Chikane con su Beagle, pero Chikane, con sus nuevos poderes, le arrebató el Orochi.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Dijo Souma para llamar a su Orochi, el cual parecía no hacerle caso.

- ¿Otra vez estreñido, Oogami-kun? Bueno, da igual. – Chikane empezó a hablar al barco-Orochi- ¡Arca de Noé, acuérdate de que fuiste construida para el Diluvio Universal! ¡Tus termitas están multiplicándose, que es lo que dicen las Sagradas Escrituras! – Con eso, el Arca de Noé se puso al servicio de Himemiya, la cual se escapó con ella.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a luchar contra el Orochi, sin el Beagle? –Dijo Oogami-kun.

- No os preocupéis, que Himeko seguro que al final aprende a hacer los espaguetis. – Dijo Kazuki.

Mientras tanto, sin que nos hayamos enterado, el hermano de Souma le entrega su espada, la Navaja de Ockham, con la cual podría descartar cualquier argumento falaz.

Kazuki descubrió que era Chikane la que le ponía demasiada pimienta y sal a los tallarines, para que salieran mal. Kazuki se dio cuenta de que Himeko era demasiado sosa como para que le saliera algo tan condimentado.

Así que decidieron invocar a Su Divina Tallarinidad, con Himeko solo haciendo los espaguetis.

"Alabado seas,

Maestro de los espaguetis.

Gracias por tu bondad,

Y por mandarnos

A tu sagrada albóndiga.

Ramen."

Entonces apareció Su Divina Tallarinidad en todo su esplendor. ¡Himeko había invocado al Monstruo de Espagueti Volador! ¡Y ella sola! Lo que pasa es que a la Divinidad le gusta lo absurdo, y apareció ante el ser menos capaz de su Divina Creación. Por eso fue escogida Himeko como Sacerdotisa de la Albóndiga.

- ¡Espagueti kamisama! – Exclamaron todos a la vez.

Entretanto, una flecha se clavó en la pared, "invitando" a Himeko a una "fiesta" en la que la mataría.

Himeko, ni corta ni perezosa, se fue a su "fiesta", preparada para librar a su querida Chikane del Diseño Inteligente. Llegó a un lugar que parecía un tablero de ajedrez. Allí estaba Chikane esperándola con el Arca de Noé.

- ¡Chikane, no puedes creer seriamente en el Diluvio Universal! - Le decía Himeko, inspirada por su Divina Tallarinidad.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira cómo existe! – Dijo Chikane toda convencida.

- ¡No! ¡Es el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador el que la ha creado, para confundirte! – Respondió Himeko.

- ¡Pero aparece en las Sagradas Escrituras! – Chikane no daba su mano a torcer.

- Pero, ¿no se comerían los leones a las gacelas? ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir tantos días sin comida? ¡En un barco tan pequeño no caben todos los animales del mundo! Además, con una sola pareja, ¿y si no tenían descendencia?

El Orochi, a cada frase de Himeko en contra de su existencia, iba disminuyendo en tamaño.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – Souma apareció para ayudar a Himeko.

- ¡Tómate ciruelas maduras por la mañana! – Exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que voy a usar la Navaja de Ockham! – Respondió Souma malhumorado.- ¿No crees que tu historia no se sostiene? – Le dijo Souma a Chikane, mientras con la espada de su hermano rajaba el barco de Chikane en dos.

Chikane se enfadó, e invocó al Orochi, que era un EVA con el cual se fusionó.

- ¡Ahora soy EVA, la madre de todos los hombres! ¡Os demostraré la existencia de Dios! ¡Muahahahahaaaaaa! – Dijo Chikane-EVA. - **Premisa 1**: Dios es un ser que tiene toda perfección. **Premisa 2**: la existencia es una perfección. **Conclusión**: por lo tanto Dios existe.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si pones Monstruo de Espagueti Volador en vez de Dios se demuestra la existencia de Su Divina Tallarinidad! – Dijo Souma.- ¡Ese razonamiento es falaz! ¡Jamás podrás demostrar la existencia de Dios con lógica! ¡Jajajajjaja!

- Sí, pero yo soy EVA, como puedes ver. – Contrarrestó Chikane.

- Eres EVA, pero, ¿de dónde salió la mujer de Caín? – Dijo Himeko asestando un duro golpe a Chikane. Con eso, EVA entró en modo berserker. Himeko se adentró donde estaba Chikane para salvarla de la destrucción.

Entonces, el Orochi se dirigió a destruir la Tierra, para demostrar que la venida del Juicio Final era verdad.

Invoquemos a Su Divina Tallarinidad, que con su poder seremos capaces de destruir a EVA.

Entonces, ambas se pusieron a cocinar. Chikane no le puso tanta sal a los tallarines, y el plato salió a la perfección.

- ¿Me habéis llamado? – Dijo el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador.

- ¡Espagueti kamisama! Debemos destruir a EVA para parar el fin del mundo. – Dijo Chikane que ya había entrado en razón.

- Muy bien, montaros en mis albóndigas. – Respondió Su Divinidad.

Mientras tanto, Oogami-kun estaba paralizado por un retortijón, con lo cual no pudo ayudar a sus amigas.

- ¡Vamos allá! – Dijeron Chikane e Himeko al unísono. - ¡Ataque Leyes de Mendel!

- ¡Noooooo! – EVA había sido alcanzada.

- ¡Toma mutación! ¡Toma gen recesivo! ¡Eres la EVA mitocondrial! – Chikane e Himeko destruyeron así a EVA, y salvaron al mundo del Orochi.

- Bueno, chicas. Habéis salvado al mundo de nuevo. Ahora os tendréis que separar. – Dijo el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador con voz atronadora.

- ¡Pero yo la amo! - Protestó Chikane.

- Sí, pero fuiste muy cruel atiborrándola de huesos de santo. Ella volverá a la Tierra, pero tú te quedarás en el Cielo, puesto que no tenemos infierno.

- ¡No! ¡Yo también la amo!- Dijo Himeko por sorpresa.

- Lo siento, pero una de vosotras tiene que quedarse aquí.

- No te preocupes, Himeko, yo me quedo. Ya nos reencarnaremos y nos reuniremos de nuevo.

- Vale.- Dijo Himeko, que era fácil de convencer.

Así pues, Himeko se fue a la Tierra para protegerla con sus albóndigas, y Chikane se quedó en el Cielo, con un volcán lleno de cerveza y chicas haciendo striptease. Ni qué decir tiene, Chikane no se reencarnó. Prefirió quedarse en el Cielo vestida de pirata, esperando pacientemente a que Himeko se uniera a la fiesta.

*Es un coche con un salpicadero con cuentakilómetros y poco más.

**El Beagle era el barco donde viajó Darwin.

***Dulce típico de Todos los Santos y Difuntos.


End file.
